


Dwell

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Dwell

Clint doesn't swell much,  
On the past.  
He knows its never coming back,  
And he should not let it,  
Hold him back,  
From living his life.  
It will haunt him,  
But he has to accept it.  
He doesn't dwell on it.  
Its a waste of time and energy.


End file.
